This work investigates the prostatic antibacterial factor (PAF), a potent bactericidal agent found in the prostatic secretion of dogs, rats, and humans. Preliminary investigation indicates this substance is a low molecular weight, heat stable, cationic agent which is effective against both gram-negative and gram-positive bacteria. During the course of this grant we propose to investigate additional ways of isolating this substance from prostatic secretion and hopefully establish its chemical identity. Clinical studies will also be performed in an attempt to thoroughly investigate the role of the PAF as an in vivo defense mechanism against urinary tract infections in the female as well as in the male. Experimentally, research is being done with the female multimammate rat (Mastomys) to see if the "female prostate" in these animals also secretes an antibacterial substance.